


quiet

by explows



Series: works i'm never completing [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff, Gen, Hide is a baby in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explows/pseuds/explows
Summary: au; there are humans in kaneki's home.





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING;  
> there is a mention of hide's parents arguing. it's nothing graphic, only mentioned.

There are humans in Kaneki’s home.

The man is tall, heavy bags under his eyes, yet a look of wonder as he examines the house from the doorway. The woman next to him is the complete opposite in terms of looks. Her blond hair falls to the tips of her shoulders, a deep contrast to the man’s short brown hair. She’s – pregnant. She waddles a bit as the man helps guide her through their new home. They look so happy.

 

 

The woman gives birth to a healthy boy. Hideyoshi – they name him – Nagachika Hideyoshi. Hide, for short. Her eyes twinkle every time she so much as looks at the baby in her arms. Kaneki is mesmerized by the sight. He’s floored by the beauty of the relationship between Hideyoshi and his mother. When he wails, she cradles him in her arms, twiddles her finger in front of his face, tickling his chin just a bit. It’s stunning, the way Hideyoshi halts his crying, chubby hands reaching out to hold on to her index finger.

Kaneki admires them both.

 

 

Sometimes – in the darkest hours of the night – Kaneki will overhear the man and woman arguing. Kaneki doesn’t understand exactly what they argue about, but it scares him. Brings back old memories Kaneki would like nothing more than to forget. This time, it wakes baby Hideyoshi from his sleep. The baby wails in his cradle, small fists thrashing as he cries for his mother, for attention.

Kaneki has never dared to interact with a human, scared of the consequences, but this, this Kaneki can do. Adult humans have never been able to see him, but Kaneki has heard little children could.

Kaneki hovers forward, feet above the ground. He holds on to the rail of the cradle, looking down at the crying boy. The baby – upon seeing Kaneki – continues to cry even more. Hesitant as ever, he slowly reaches down his index finger and twirls it in air, trying his best to mimic the baby’s mother.

The baby ignores it, tears flowing from his eyes faster than ever. Kaneki stresses, unsure of what to do. He plays with the idea of leaving, ignoring the wailing child and going back inside the attic, but something tells him he shouldn’t.

Kaneki swirls his index finger slowly through the baby’s hand, not being able to touch him. The baby – upon seeing that – stops his wailing and wide eyes stare in amazement at Kaneki’s finger. Kaneki is in awe at the baby’s face, eyes wide and cheeks kissed red. Kaneki stills his finger in front of Hideyoshi’s face. Hideyoshi pouts his lips as his chubby hands reach to touch Kaneki’s finger, but slipping right through them. Hideyoshi’s eyes widen once more, spouting nonsense as he giggles and makes grabby hands towards Kaneki’s face, urging him to come closer.

The world stops. Kaneki shakes with nerves as the baby continues to make grabby hands in his direction. Hideyoshi tries to push himself up to get closer, but fails to do so. Kaneki puffs out a laugh. Hideyoshi is adorable.

Slowly, Kaneki reaches down, head right in-between the baby’s fists. From this view, Kaneki can spot the light freckles that scatter across the bridge of Hideyoshi’s nose and cheeks, and the small mole on his left arm. Hideyoshi unclenches his fists and swats at Kaneki’s face, hand going right through. It’s comical, the way his brown eyes light up in wonder when he can’t touch Kaneki. He can hear the baby breathe softly, and it soothes Kaneki, makes him feel a feeling he almost can’t remember – Contentment. Kaneki is content.

Kaneki realises in this moment, the arguing has stopped. Hideyoshi’s parents could come returning any second now. With a soft wave of his fingers, Kaneki bids farewell. Hideyoshi blinks his wide eyes, and giggles again, spouting words Kaneki can’t understand. Kaneki likes to think Hideyoshi is bidding farewell, too.

Kaneki leaves the room, and goes back up into the attic.

The house is so quiet from here.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is written so terribly, i wrote this in like july 2016. i didn't want to waste all my kanehide fics , so i thought i'd post them! i still love kanehide very much!


End file.
